Free
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. One-shot. Alice never can find escape but she learn to make an escape herself thanks to a certain cat... But the rules reverse a little?


**Cat: For some reason while watching "Deep Sea Girl" by Hatsune Miku, I got this idea... Weird, huh? And I thought, I'll only write humor and fluff...**

* * *

_Clang!_

There is nothing but darkness where her eyes will reside. Nothing and no one is here for her.

Her legs are chained and bonded by ropes and metals, never letting her escape or even walk out of free will. Her arms are simply burnt and fragile like a doll's.

The little girl has a mouth yet it can never be used by her and will just continue to be shut closed.

Her dull eyes will wonder yet it can never find anything that will catch its interest.

_Clang!_

Her head will flinch at the sound and will look up to where the sound is coming from but there is nothing but darkness.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. No, there is nothing. She doesn't need to look anymore. It is bothersome and nothing will be there.

It will be a waste of energy.

"Hey!"

'A sound?' she almost opens her eyes to look. Almost. 'No! It was probably nothing.'

"Hey!"

She clenches her ears in pain. She doesn't want to believe and be disappointed. It will be too much. It will be too painful.

She hates that.

'Shut up!' she wants to scream at the top of her lungs. She wants to cry for help. Anything. She wants to do. '...please.'

But her mouth can never do that.

"Hey..."

A touch. She definitely felt it. A touch.

Her eyes immediately opens and she finds herself being mesmerized by pair of yellowish brown eyes. "Uhh..." a mutter and she averts her eyes and puts a hand on her mouth in disbelief. "H-how?"

She can't believe it. Her mouth makes a sound.

But that is supposed to be impossible.

"Don't sound so surprised!" a dark pink-haired boy comes into her view and salutes at her, wearing a bright grin. "I can go anywhere I like after all!"

And she is seeing someone else other than darkness. Someone much brighter and lighter.

If this is a dream, the girl will be afraid to wake up and find herself in the darkness still.

"Hey...?" the guy looks a bit confused for a minute and he stares at her from up to bottom. "Why are you tied up here?"

"..."

That is something she never does know. She is just kept here because she needs to be. She never ask. It will lead to punishment after all.

"Not much of a talker?" he keeps asking, not really minding the silent and grins at her. "Want to escape then?"

She widens her dull eyes. "E-escape?" that is something she has forgotten a long time ago and this guy is saying something like that. "No...no, there's no escape."

That's right. She can't afford to wander around her thoughts and hope for the impossible.

"There is an escape." the grin the other has is something that makes anyone believe. It has confidence and certainty. "Always has."

"No, that's not—"

"If I get in an entrance, then that must mean there's an exit, right?"

_Clang!_

She finds herself staring at the other's eyes again. Mesmerized.

"And if there's really none, then just make one!"

_Crash!_

* * *

Alice opens her eyes and yawns, stretching her arms. She really feels like this day starts a bit weird. It has been a long while since she dreams of her past.

She looks at her appearance. She looks healthier, taller and much other than her past self. She can never imagine that she can still grow into someone like an adult but she can guess it is just due to a certain 'cat'.

Speaking of cat...

"Boris, wake up!" the dark blonde tries to wake up the figure on the bed and sighs when the other doesn't even twitch. "Guess I'll just go to work now."

She tries to walk away but a death grip makes her fall onto the bed. She finds herself lock in an embrace.

"Where are you going?" a hard breath goes to her ears and she just know the other is awake.

Alice lets out a small smile. "Work." she states as a matter of fact and tries to get away from the hug. "And I need to go, Boris."

"Can you stay for a while?" Boris holds her tighter. "Please?"

"No." Alice deadpans and the male visibly is disappointed. She smiles in amusement. "But I can give you a reward if you can let me go."

And immediately the other lets go and looks at the young woman like a child wanting to be praised.

Alice really laughs at that but before Boris can say anything about that, she puts her lips onto his for one innocent and passionate kiss.

She pulls away, earning a whine from the young man and waves.

"It's a goodbye kiss! See you later!"

Boris pouts at being alone but then smiles softly as he remembers some past.

"How ironic. In the past, she was the one clinging on me and now, it's me clinging to her."

* * *

**Cat: Kinda bad? Ah well... Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
